Drive You Home
by CSIMel
Summary: Eric and Calleigh. Set after Speed's death, how two people find each other after a tragedy. Short one timer. Read, enjoy and most importantly, review.


DRIVE YOU HOME

**PAIRING: Eric and Calleigh**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. I do own a TV, which is just as good. Don't own the song 'Drive You Home', that belongs to Garbage.**

**A/N: Okay. I know a few people out there have maybe been a bit disappointed by the lack of romance in my other fic 'Bloody Valentine'. It's kind of hard to place it in my story. So this is just a short thing I thought might work. If not review and complain. If you like it, then you can review and shower me with praise. Which ever applies. Before I go, Calleigh's thoughts are expressed through the lyrics. The rest is what is running through Eric's mind. Set after Speed's death.**

DRIVE YOU HOME

_I got down on myself_

_Working too hard_

_Driving myself to death_

_Trying to beat out the faults in my head_

_What a mess I've made_

_Sure we all make mistakes_

_But they see me so large that they think I'm immune to the pain_

Eric walked into the ballistics lab, with one purpose in mind. Calleigh. It was just after Tim's funeral and it was obvious that his death had been hard on her. It had been hard on him as well. They hadn't spoken since Eric had to tell Calleigh that they're friend was dead. She didn't respond she just nodded and headed towards the gun lab, where she stayed until the funeral. Even then, Calleigh stood their at Eric's side, in solemn silence, no tears escaping. Just her long blonde hair, blowing gracefully in the wind.

He watched her, hair loose around her shoulder, cute earmuffs on, firing her gun.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Sometimes he forgot how delicate she really was. Standing there, with a gun in her hands, Calleigh looked as though she could take on the world.

Eric looked over at Calleigh, watching her. He saw her gun shaking violently, and she placed her gun on the table and wiped her eyes.

She noticed Eric standing in the doorway. Calleigh gave him a weak smile as she took off her earmuffs.

"Some gunpowder in my eye, that's all," She whispered.

Eric nodded, walking towards her. Her legs gave way and she collapsed on the floor. He sat down next to her and without any hesitation, put his arms around her. She put her head against his shoulder and Eric could feel her sobbing against him. He stroked her hair softly.

"I can't believe he's gone," She whispered, her voice crackling.

"Neither can I," he replied softly.

"A part of me wants to believe this is a dream, that any minute now he'll walk through the door and start complaining about you eating his sandwich." Calleigh said, wiping her eyes "Or something ridiculous like that."

"Me too, Cal, me too," Eric said, holding her tightly.

"If only he had listened to me. I told him time and time again to clean his weapon. If only - "

Eric cut Calleigh off.

"There's nothing any of us could've done," Eric interrupted "you've got to know that."

"I do." Calleigh whispered into his shoulder.

They sat there like that for several minutes, Calleigh crying against Eric's shoulder and him stroking her hair. Calleigh looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me," She said, looking away.

"It's alright," Eric replied.

"I thought I could deal with it by myself. I guess I was too selfish to realize that maybe you wanted someone to talk to." Calleigh looked into his eyes.

"It's alright," he said again. "all that matters is that we've found each other now."

Eric looked deep into her eyes, as if he was trying to read her soul. Calleigh tilted her face and Eric lent down and kissed her, so softly she felt as if she was floating.

Eric broke away, and looked at Calleigh, who had a faint angelic smile on her face. To him, she was perfect, even if she didn't think she was. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear "I'll drive you home."

_I'm praying for a miracle_

_But I won't hold my breath_

_I never said I was perfect_

_But you can drive me home_


End file.
